Real Titans?
by FanFic4Life
Summary: The Teen Titans get in their biggest fight ever! They meet a villian who can fight just as good as Robin. And the questions is, are they titans? Teen Titans! Please R&R!
1. Clones of titans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

(Teen Titans Tower)

"We have fought many bad guys but... what if we come across one we can't stop? A villian or villians with so many great powers they can't be stopped. That's the chance we have to take." Robin thought to himself.

Red lights start flashing all over the Titans Tower

"Titans trouble!" Robin shouted as he ran outside of his room.

"What is it Robin?" BeastBoy said running up to Robin.

Robin picked up a small device in the shape of the letter R.

"There is trouble at the mall!" Robin shouted.

(Later at the mall)

"Put all the money in the bag..." Said a mysterious man .

The cashier take's all the money out of the cash register and put's it in the bag

"Hold it right there!" said Robin.

The Teen Titans are standing outside of the store, and the mysterious man turns around.

"Don't bother stopping me I can destroy you whenever I feel like it." said the mysterious man .

"Let's just see about that! Everyone out of the store!" BeastBoy shouted.

BB turns into a Rhino and crashes into the store after the customers and workers get out

"Beast Boy are you ok?" said Robin.

"Yeah but I have a major headache, but I'm alright but... Where did that guy go?" said BeastBoy.

The store is destroyed but the mysterious man is gone

"Did I mention that I'm really sorry?" said BeastBoy

The store manager stares at BB

"Guess not, did I mention that I'm really really sorry." said BeastBoy.

"Get out of here and find other stores to destroy!" said the store manager.

"Come on Titans we better leave." said Robin.

(Titans Tower)

"What was with that guy, he is fast." said Robin as he sat down on their couch.

"He must have ran out with all of the customers, and passed us without us noticing!" Said Cyborg.

Red lights start flashing over Titans Tower

"It's probably him again!" said Robin as he put his fist in a ball.

"I still have a headache from crashing into that store, but I can still fight!" said BeastBoy.

"Where is he?" said Raven.

"I'm not sure if it's him, but something is going on at the jewelry building." said Robin.

Later the Titans get to the jewelry store and find a cop standing there

"What's going on here?" said Starfire.

"Some guy broke into here and stole our valuable necklace worth millions, and all of our money!" said a cop who was standing by the entrance.

"Titans let's split up!" said Robin.

"Raven and Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire!" said Robin.

"But who is going to go with you?" Said Starfire.

"I'm going... by myself." said Robin.

"You sure..." said BeastBoy before he was interrupted by Robin.

"Don't worry, I can take him down by myself." said Robin.

"Whatever you say." said BeastBoy as he and Raven started walking away.

(Raven and BB are walking down a hall leading to watches worth millions of dollars)

"I'm too powerful, stop well you have the chance." Said the mysterious man.

"Well I say I want payback!" BeastBoy shouted.

(Beast Boy turns into a bird grabs the necklace)

"Raven, are you sure you can handle him?" BeastBoy said looking uncertain.

"Oh I'm sure." Said Raven as she looked at the mysterious man.

(Beast Boy flies off with the necklace)

"Let's get this over with." Raven said as she got ready to fight him.

It is over." The mysterious man said.

"Azrath Mestrio Synthose!" said Raven as her hands started to glow black.

(Raven throws glass covering jewelry, at the mysterious man)

The mysterious man walked into the glass breaking it, and he fell down.

"You are right, it is over." said Raven as she got a smile on her face.

The mysterious man got back up.

"Do you think that glass can keep me down? said the mysterious man as he ran towards Raven.

The mysterious man throws Raven into glass guarding mote then one hundred pounds of gold

All of a sudden before the mysterious man can grab the gold, blue and green lights start hitting him

Cyborg and Starfire start shooting at him with Cyborg's sonic cannon and Starfire's starbolts

The mysterious man get's knocked into the gold from Cyborg an Starfire.

"Nice try, but that won't keep me down!"

The mysterious man starts walking towards Cyborg and Starfire

"I have more power than all of you combined." said the mysterious man.

"That's what you think!" said Robin who was standing behind him.

The mysterious man turns around and Robin knocks him to the ground with a kick

The Mysterious Man takes out a small device with a button on it and pushes it, and hundreds of Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Killer Moth, Mumbo Jumbo, Blackfire, Thundar, Lighting, and Slades workers shoot out of it, and stand in front of the Teen Titans

"Titans get ready... for our biggest fight, ever!" said Robin as put his fist in a ball.

Beast Boy runs up behind the Titans wondering what's taking them so long

"What's going..." said BeastBoy.

"Sorry but I have to leave now. By the way, my name is... Slade." said the mysterious man as he walked past the Titans and walked towards an exit.

Robin takes out his metal stick, Raven's hands start to glow black, Starfire's hands glow green, Cyborg puts his Sonic Cannon in the direction of the villians and BeastBot turns into a Rhino.

**

* * *

If people like this, I will try to get chapter 2 up soon! And the fighting will be much better in chapter 2!**


	2. Battle of titans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

I think that Titan fans will like this chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

Cyborg aimed and fired, his sonic cannon blast. He hit as many people as he could. Starfire, hit Slade workers, Gizmo and anyone else she saw with her starbolts. Robin knocked Cinderblock down with his metal stick. Raven threw anything she could find at anyone she saw. And Beastboy was knocking people everywhere with his horn. But, it didn't seem like enough. But the Titans weren't, about to give up.

"There's too many!" Cyborg shouted to the Titans.

"We can't give up!" Robin shouted back.

"There's just too many!" Beastboy knocked Slade workers, all over the place.

"Help!" said Starfire.

Cinderblock was about to smash Starfire with his foot.

"Azrath Mestrion Synthose!" Raven shouted.

Raven's hands started to glow black, and she started to pick up Cinderblock. She threw Cinderblock into another Cinderblock and knocked them both down.

"Booya!" Cyborg shouted as he started shooting his sonic cannon into the crowd of villians.

"There's too many!" Robin shouted as Mammoth knocked him onto the ground.

"Yeah, I can't hold them off much longer!" Cyborg shouted.

"Titans, retreat!" Robin shouted as he jumped into the air and kicked Mammoth in the face, knocking him back into a Jinx clone.

Cyborg turned around and used his sonic cannon to open a hole in the wall.

"Let's move!" Robin shouted.

The Titans ran out of the hole and started running as fast as they could away from the clones.

"What now?" said Beastboy.

"I don't know, but we can't fight all of them!" said Robin.

The Titans finally got back to the Titans Tower and locked all of the doors.

"They are trying to break the doors down!" said Robin.

"What do we do?" said Beastboy.

"We have to escape through the windows." said Robin.

The villians broke the door down and the Titans ran to the top of the tower. Robin jumped through one of the windows and started to fall into the cold water below. Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy jumped out right after Robin, but Raven didn't make it in time. Jinx grabbed her leg and pulled her back into the tower. The villians picked her up and started walking away.

Meanwhile...

"Dude, that was so not a fun way to escape!" said Beastboy who was shivering in the cold water.

"Hey, where's Raven?" said Robin.

"I do not see her." said Starfire looking around.

"She must have gotten captured by those clones." said Cyborg.

"We have to help her!" said Beastboy.

"There's too many, we have to figure out how we can stop them, otherwise..." said Robin, but he didn't finish.

"Otherwise what Robin?" said Starfire.

"We're done for." said Robin.

Meanwhile at an abandoned warehouse...

"Good job, you have done what I wanted..." said Slade who was sitting in his chair.

"What should we do with her?" said Gizmo

"Nothing, the onlyone that is doing something, is her." said Slade.

"What do you mean?" said Mammoth.

"I mean, she is going to destroy the Titans for us..." said Slade.

* * *

The next chapter should be up soon! Please R&R!


End file.
